iPod Shuffle Challenge Response 3
by flamekab
Summary: This is in response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge, rules and details inside.


_iPod Shuffle Challenge Response 3_

_Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters. The respective bands/singers/whatever own the songs._

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, and then post them_

* * *

*Change; Taylor Swift*

Kel backed up into a wall. A group pressed up closer.

"Neal?" She whispered.

The man next to her shifted his head slightly to show he was listening.

"You take the right half, I take the left," She whispered, her lips barely moving.

He nodded slightly.

"3,2,1, Go!" She whispered.

They both lunged forward. She kicked someone in the stomach and grabbed their sword. Neal did the same. So much for the plan, they attacked whoever came in sight. When they had won they both leaned against the only clean wall, panting.

"How are we going to explain the rip?" Kel asked gesturing to Neal's shirt.

"Thorn, big one," Neal answered.

* * *

*Austin; Blake Shelton*

Alanna walked cautiously through Corus. She was wearing a cloak that covered her face, she didn't want to be recognized. She stepped into an inn, The Dancing Dove. She walked up the barman and pulled her hood back slightly.

"Solom, where's George?" She asked softly.

The man called Solom jumped a foot in the air.

"Is-It-It can't be you!" He said.

Alanna held a finger to her lips.

"Is he here?" Alanna asked.

"No, sorry. He should be back within the bell," Solom said.

Alanna pulled the hood back into place and sat in an empty table in the back. When George came in Solom signaled for his attention and whispered something in his ear. George said something back and went upstairs.

Solom came over and said "George would like to see you in his rooms, you know where they are,"

Alanna nodded and followed George.

She pulled back her hood when she was in his rooms.

"Hello George," She said.

They looked at each other for a few moments before George pulled her into a hug.

"Me an' Jon split you know," Alanna said.

"So I heard," George whispered.

* * *

*Weird; Hilary Duff*

"You are so _weird_!" Neal shouted.

"At least I'm not as weird as _you_!" Kel shouted back.

Neal ducked the oncoming blow.

"I'm offended!" He shouted.

"Good!" Kel said.

The people on the sidelines cheered as Kel forced him to his knees.

"I like you as you are," Kel whispered.

"Good," Neal said.

Using her own weight Neal flipped Kel over his shoulder. Kel bowled him over and sat on his stomach. This caused some whistling from the sidelines.

"I say we give them somethin' to whistle 'bout," Kel said, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"You're on," Neal said.

Kel swooped down and kissed Neal.

"You may be weird, but I love it," he whispered when they parted.

* * *

*I Wonder; Kellie Pickler*

Dom looked a picture of his parents wedding day and tucked it into his suitcase.

"Hey what're you hiding?" Wolset asked.

"Nothing," Dom said.

Wolset grabbed the picture and said "Who's that?"

"My parents," Dom said.

"I've never met your mother," Wolset said.

"She left once I was born," Dom said and grabbed the picture again.

Dom put it away and left before Wolset could see the single tear that had leaked out of Dom's eye.

* * *

*You Belong With Me; Taylor Swift*

Kel fiddled with the edge of a page. She sighed softly and closed the book. There was no way she would read now. She had _his_ face stuck in her mind. Emerald eyes and a mischievous filled grin. She rubbed her face and straightened when she heard a knock.

"Come in," She called softly.

She reached for her glaive, it was _very_ late at night. When Neal entered she set it back on the rack.

"Are you okay?" Kel asked.

"Fine," Neal said his voice thick with an emotion Kel couldn't identify.

"I couldn't sleep," Neal said.

Kel motioned for him to come near her.

"You know I'll always be there for you, later you can tell me about it. Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" Kel offered.

"Really?" Neal asked, he sounded hopeful.

Kel nodded.

"Thanks Kel," Neal said.

Kel told herself over and over that night that she would _not_ get any ideas from this.

* * *

*What Hurts The Most; Rascal Flatts*

Dom sat at the Own's table and glanced at Kel from the side of his eyes. There she was, like always, laughing with Neal and her other friends. He wished he could have told her, but she had walked away before he had said it. He sighed and picked at his food some more. He eventually handed it off to Wolset and left to go back to his room. He rubbed his face and fell into his bed. Meanwhile Kel was still grinning with her friends. Only once did her grin falter and that was when she looked at _him_.

* * *

*Red High Heels; Kellie Pickler*

Kel completed her glaive pattern dance and looked up to hear someone cheering. She smiled at the stranger and politely thanked them. She looked over to see Dom talking to Neal. Neal smiled at her and Dom looked over and waved. Kel walked over there and Neal took a step back.

"Hey Kel," Dom said.

He took a step closer to her and she put her hands on his chest. Neal looked shocked. Dom grinned like he had just won. Kel shoved forward with all her strength, which was quite a lot. Dom went stumbling back and he fell on his butt. Kel strutted forward and placed one knee on his stomach and pressed down.

"I am _not_ a prize, I am _not_ a trophy, and I am _not your girl!_" Kel growled.

She stood up calmly and took Neal's arm and led him away talking about some new act the King had ordered.

* * *

*Whiskey Lullaby; Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss*

Tears dripped down Neal's cheeks. He held her picture, it was of his wedding day. She had looked so beautiful. It was at Fort Steadfast, there was Lord Raoul and Commander Buri in the background. He smiled, a sad little smile. He closed his eyes and crumpled the paper in his other hand. His took out a paper and wrote his last words.

_No matter what, I will love her until I die._

* * *

*What Do You Think About That; Montgomery Gentry*

Daine sighed as she reclined in a chair by the sea.

"It's nice to not have to worry about neighbors," she told the man next to her.

He laughed and said "Magelet, you don't know anything about neighbors trying to tell you what to do, until you've met my old neighbors,"

She looked at him curiously.

"What'd they do?" she asked.

"Let's just say that weren't happy with my yard, or my house, or my magic," Numair answered.

Daine started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

"I can understand that," Daine teased between laughter.

"Hey! Well anyway, I never changed it," Numair said stiffly.

Daine poked in him the ribs and he started laughing too.

* * *

*Holes; Rascal Flatts*

Neal poked a finger through his shirt and sighed. Another hole. The story of his life. There was a hole in most of his shirts, in three of his belts, two of his walls, and God knows what else. Oh and he forgot the one in his heart. He as a healer knew it was impossible. But he as a person, didn't care, there was a hole in his heart. She caused it when she left him. And then there was the matter that he was too embarrassed to ask to ask somewhere to mend his clothes…

* * *

*She's In Love With The Boy; Trisha Yearwood*

Beka sat in the hallway next to Rosto's room. She sighed and leaned against the wall. She was beginning to wonder if he'd ever come. Rosto came up a few moments later and smiled at the sight of her. He extended a hand and she gratefully took it. He pulled her up and pulled her close. She stumbled slightly because her legs were asleep.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she whispered back.

"Well, that's why I wanted to ask you this," he said quietly.

Then he grasped her by the shoulders and moved her away. She was confused until he knelt down on one knee.

* * *

So what? I did 11, who cares? Please review! I think I'm getting better each time I do a set, but unless I get some feedback, I'm not sure.


End file.
